Showerheads are commercially available in numerous designs and configurations. The types of showerheads may be broadly categorized as being either stationary or oscillating and having either fixed or adjustable water jets. A typical stationary showerhead is composed of a water chamber and a number of fixed jets that deliver water in a constant spray pattern. The spray pattern is limited by the number and direction of the fixed jets. The showerhead typically incorporates a standard ball joint that is connected to the water outlet pipe via a threaded connection. The ball joint gives the user the ability to adjust the position of the showerhead, but the range of adjustability is limited. Thus, the drawbacks of a typical stationary showerhead include a limited range of motion and a limited spray pattern.
Other showerheads may incorporate an oscillating mechanism that produces a variable water spray pattern. While these dedicated oscillating showerheads may provide a pulsating or massage action, they also suffer from a limited range of motion and limited spray pattern.
Conventional fixed and oscillating showerheads make it difficult to clean the shower stall, because a user cannot manipulate the spray pattern to rinse the entire shower. Accordingly, there remains a need for an shower head configuration that provides greater adjustability and a greater spray pattern.